Blackdevil Warzone
Blackdevil Warzone was a Dutch robot built by Team RCC, which competed in the second series of Dutch Robot Wars. It reached the second round by defeating NAMAZU before losing to Neater. Design Blackdevil Warzone was an invertible, roughly box-shaped robot with two-wheel drive and two sets of weapons - a spinning drum at one end and a set of spikes on a wedge at the other. The robot had relatively thick armour and was painted black with a picture of a white ram on its top panel. Blackdevil Warzone was largely untested when it was shipped to the UK for filming, and its paint was still wet when it first entered the arena. While it proved fast and had a reasonably effective drum, the robot suffered from a large turning circle and exposed wheels, which were especially vulnerable to being damaged by axe weapons. Etymology Blackdevil was the nickname of Barry van Hees, the team member who owned the robot, and Warzone was considered to be the name of the robot itself. This was combined to create the full name of Blackdevil Warzone. Robot History Series 2 Blackdevil Warzone competed in Heat A, and fought NAMAZU in its first-round battle. It immediately drove into NAMAZU as the battle began, briefly being lifted up by the latter's wedge, before getting its drum up to speed and hitting the back of NAMAZU. Blackdevil Warzone grazed the back of NAMAZU for a second time, before slamming side-on into NAMAZU, immobilising it on one side and causing its left legs to dig into the arena floor. Blackdevil Warzone continued attacking NAMAZU before pressing the pit release button, after which NAMAZU was counted out by Refbot, dragged to the Flame Pit by Growler and pitted. In the second round, Blackdevil Warzone faced seasoned competitor Neater. The two robots collided head-on in the opening seconds, with Blackdevil Warzone hitting and buckling Neater's scoop as it dodged the latter's initial axe blows. Eventually, Blackdevil Warzone was caught by Neater, although Neater's axe was too long for it to reach its top panel or wheels, before pushing Neater back and driving straight into an angle grinder. Blackdevil Warzone appeared to lose speed after this, with Neater striking Blackdevil Warzone's top panel and left-hand wheel a few times as it steadily pushed it towards the Flame Pit. Escaping over the Flame Pit, Blackdevil Warzone was pushed around in circles once again by Neater, and appeared to lose drive to one side after becoming pinned between Neater and an angle grinder. Growler rammed Neater away as the two robots strayed close to his CPZ, before Blackdevil Warzone was counted out after struggling to move with its damaged wheels. Dead Metal sliced into Blackdevil Warzone's top panel twice before it crawled slowly away from the wall, with Blackdevil Warzone being eliminated from Dutch Series 2 as a result. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 1 *Losses: 1 Series Record Dutch Series UK Series Trivia *Although Team RCC became fairly reputable on the live circuit for their various heavyweight machines, Blackdevil Warzone was their only competitor to qualify for Robot Wars and not be rejected from another series. Category:Dutch Series competitors Category:Dutch Robots Category:Robots with Drums Category:Robots with Spikes Category:Robots with an equal amount of Wins and Losses Category:Invertible Robots